warconflictsfandomcom-20200213-history
World War 2
The Deadliest conflict that humanity ever saw. The Second World War lasted from September 1st, 1939 to September 2nd, 1945 (6 Years, 1 Day). It saw the massacre of 6 million Jews being killed in concentrations camps in Nazi Germany and Poland, the D-Day Landings committed by American, British, Canadian, French and Polish troops, The most advance in technology the world has ever seen and the creation of the Atomic Bomb which was the glimpse of the start of Nuclear Bombs. World War 2 was fought between the Axis Powers and the Allies in Europe, North Africa, Asia, the Middle East and the Pacific. World War 2 began when German forces invaded Poland on September 1st, 1939 with the help of Slovak Soldiers from Czechoslovakia, and Soviet Soldiers. From there the war escalated to Scandinavia then the Western Front before going back to the Eastern Front. Western Front '''Phoney War (1939) '''When Britain and France declared war on Germany in September 1939 during the Invasion of Poland. The British and French promised to help. The first action the Western front saw was the Saar Offensive (September 7th-16th 1939) when the French Forces invaded Saarland in Nazi Germany. '''Operation Weserubung (1940): '''After the Invasion of Poland, the German's concentrated to the West with focusing on Scandinavia. On April 1940, The Germans lauched Operation Weserübung which was an invasion of Denmark and Norway. The Germans lauched Paratroopers into Norway and took control of Denmark and Scandinavia. On May 1940, the Germans focused on Luxembourg, The Netherlands and Belgium. They used Blitzkrieg to capture the Low countries which they successfully did and on June 1940 the Battle of France began. The French forces were lucky to be backed up by the British Expeditionary Force (BEF). The Germans had complete Air Supremacy which allowed the Germans to attack the British and the French from the skies. The Germans had launched an operation of attack: Fall Gelb (Case Yellow) which was to attack France from the Ardennes and then along the Somme which would cut off the Allied Advance into Belgium. The Germans outnumbered the 40 French Divisions with their superior Armoured Forces and Air Force. They managed to push back the British, French and Belgian forces to Dunkirk which then the BEF launched Operation Dynamo. On June 5th, The German launched Fall Rot (Case Red), which was to knockout the remaining French sixty divisions in the south. The Germans easily broke the Maginot Line and captured Paris on June 14th. The collapse of the French Government led to the collapse of the French Army. On June 18th, German commanders met with French officials to sign an armistice accepting the French surrender. On June 22nd, the Armistice came to effect which led to the splitting of France into two. The Neutral Vichy France which was led by Marshal Phillipe Petain superseded The French Third Republic and Germany controlled the North and West of France. '''Operation Sealion (1940-1941) : '''After the French Surrender on 25th June 1940, the Germans focused their expansion in the West, and the next target was the United Kingdom. Adolf Hitler ordered Operation Sealion to commence on July 10th, 1940 which was to heavily bomb the South-East coast of Britain along Kent and Dover. They wanted to tire out the British by consistently bombing the RAF and attack them leading them to also lower their morale. The attack was planned by the German High Command, with the conformation of Adolf Hitler. Benito Mussolini, leader of the Kingdom of Italy, offered to send 20 to 40 divisions of Italian planes from the Italian Air Corps. At first Hitler declined the aid but later chose to allow some Italian help from Mussolini. The Germans had a great upper-hand with great pilots from the Luftwaffe and the quick and agile Messerschmitt Bf109, which were a great support for the He 111 and the Do 107s. The RAF were equipped with Hurricane Mk I's before upgrading to Supermarine Spitfire's in 1941. The Germans commenced the attacks on between July-September with the bombings of the coastlines of England. Pilots from the British Commonwealth (Canada, Australia, New Zealand, etc.) and from other countries such as Czechoslovakia, Poland and the United States also helped in the fight for the skies against the German Luftwaffe and the Italian Royal Air Corps. After heavy bombing and constant attacks driving the RAF to being extremely exhausted and low morale, the Luftwaffe changed strategy and started bombing London which is known as The Blitz. The Germans would carry out air raids at night on London, so the British tried a tactic known as "Blackout" which was to turn of every light on the streets and houses to prevent the Germans from knowing the location they are at. Around September-October 1941, the British were getting hit hard from the Germans, day after day and at near surrender, on October 31st, 1941 the Germans stopped and cancelled the attack on Britain and decided to focus on the Eastern Front. '''Operation Overlord (1944) : '''For 3-4 years, the Western Front remained under Nazi Control. In 1943, Winston Churchill (Prime Minister of the United Kingdom), Franklin Roosevelt (President of the United States) who declared war on the Empire of Japan, after the Attack on Pearl Harbour on December 7th, 1941 and Joseph Stalin (Leader of the Soviet Union) which was at war with Nazi Germany met in Tehran, Iran to discuss the possibility of opening a second front and discussing the aftermath of the war: This was known as the Tehran Conference. On May 1943, the discussion of launching a full-scale invasion of France from England was discussed and known as Operation Overlord which would be commenced by British, American and Canadian forces on the Beaches of Normandy. The American forces would land at Utah and Omaha beach at 0630, the British would land at Gold and Sword an hour later at 0730 and the Canadians would land at Gold at 0800, half an hour later after the British Landings.